


Pagan Pastries

by nimuesnow



Series: Before All Others [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Slow Burn, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimuesnow/pseuds/nimuesnow
Summary: Shivani Terazh, Warrior of Light and White Mage, arrives in Ishgard with Alphinaud and Tataru. Their patron, Count Edmont de Fortemps isn't quite sure what to make of them at first. As the days pass and their deeds begin to outnumber his concerns, Edmont's opinion shifts.





	Pagan Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic while reading the flavor text in the levequest "Pagan Pastries" (lvl 40 CUL Whitebrim Front):
> 
> "While the Holy See frowns on rites from the early days of Ishgard, it must turn a blind eye to the Feast of Saint Daniffen, or risk widespread discontent. On this day, the placid sunfish reigns over the most warlike of states--they say even Count Edmont consumes piles of the apple-filled pastries." - Independent Sutler, Lanquairt the Lean
> 
> I thought it would be fun to have Edmont's POV through the tumultuous beginning of Heavensward, so here we are. 
> 
> There are a few direct quotes from cutscenes, but otherwise, it's all original dialogue.
> 
> Shivani Terazh is my Miqo'te WHM main on Adamantoise, and she's tail-over-teakettle in love with Haurchefant. 😍

Count Edmont de Fortemps shuffled the papers around his desk for the third time. Conceding defeat, he called for a servant to bring him a cup of tea.

Usually prompt in his duties, the delay his wandering thoughts caused was vexing. Edmont was not quite sure what to make of his three new wards- diminutive Tataru; eloquent young Alphinaud; and most enigmatic of all, Shivani, the slim Miqo'te white mage they called the Warrior of Light.

He'd never made the acquaintance of one of her people before, nor had anyone in his household. While admittedly fascinated by her catlike features, he dreaded the inevitable social faux pas that came with having guests of an unfamiliar culture.

Most irksome was the probability that it would not come from his extensively trained staff, but his youngest son, Emmanellain. The capricious young Elezen lord seemed incapable of passing by a pretty face, and not even Edmont could deny Shivani's beauty.

Given the fondness his middle son, Haurchefant, displayed for the young woman, Count Edmont was leery of the consequences should Emmanellain attempt to seduce or otherwise proposition her. The damnable war had torn enough families apart without brothers fighting over the honor of a foreigner, however lovely she may be.

Haurchefant's impassioned pleas had led Count Edmont to open his home to the three Scions in the first place, but they also left him with a sense of trepidation. He could see that his son cared far more for this Warrior of Light than his claims of friendship, however close, were wont to admit.

Edmont knew his son was prone to flights of fancy and that he had a proclivity for the adventurers who wandered in and out of the outpost at Camp Dragonhead. All the same, there was a far cry between a brief tryst and the sincere devotion his son showed the Miqo'te lass.

The arrival of his nightly tea disrupted Edmont's ruminations. Acknowledging that nothing more could be done on the matter until he had learned more about Shivani's intentions in Ishgard, and certainly not tonight, he shook his head, banishing his worries to the back of his mind.

“No use borrowing trouble,” he murmured. “Fury knows we have enough as it is.”

“I beg your pardon, my lord?” his manservant asked politely.

Edmont waved his hand, dismissing both thought and servant. “'Tis nothing. I shall require naught else this evening. Thank you.”

“Of course, my lord. Rest well.” He bowed slightly and backed out of the room.

Count Edmont de Fortemps extinguished the light in his study, picked up his teacup, and headed to bed.

 

* * *

 

"You seem anxious this morning, Artoirel," Edmont observed as he sat down to breakfast. "Eager to attend to your duties?"

"Haurchefant's so-called 'Warrior of Light' has yet to show her face this morning," Artoirel grumbled. "If she does not rise soon, I'll be forced to leave without her."

"Patience, my boy." Edmont sipped his tea. "It's her first night in a strange place; she'll have been lucky to have gotten much rest."

Artoirel leaned forward, his hands taut on the polished mahogany. "Father, maintaining good relations with Houses Durendaire and Dzemael is critical. If her tardine-"

"Ah. Good morning, Mistress Terazh," Edmont interjected, looking up from his meal.

A servant pulled out a seat, which Shivani took with a nod of thanks. "Good morning, my lord," she said. Her voice was soft, but not timid. "I'm afraid I'm not much of an early riser; my people are nocturnal by nature. I do hope I haven't kept you waiting overlong, Lord Artoirel."

"It is of no moment, Mistress Terazh," Artoirel said. "However, I would like to start as soon as you have broken your fast."

"Of course, my lord." Shivani delicately dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. "Are Alphinaud and Tataru about?"

"Your compatriots have gone into the city already, eager to get an early start," the count said.

Shivani nodded. "And... Lord Haurchefant? Has he gone as well?"

Edmont's brow creased in a subtle frown. "He was reluctant to return to Camp Dragonhead, but I assured him I had things well in hand here."

"You have, indeed, my lord," Shivani added a crimson dollop of tart rolanberry jam to her buttered Ishgardian muffin. "I wouldn't want to keep Lord Haurchefant from his duties."

Artoirel smirked. "Your very presence at Camp Dragonhead was likely enough to distract Haurchefant."

Shivani's feline ears drooped and a deep blush stained her dusky gray cheeks.

Edmont cleared his throat emphatically, fixing his eldest with a stern gaze.

"Haurchefant assured me that Mistress Terazh was far from idle during her sojourn at Dragonhead. She continued her work to keep our people safe from the Heretics, and hunted enough karakul to supply the camp with meat and wool for some time."

Artoirel scoffed. "Hunting sheep and chasing down stragglers. How very noble."

"It was not an act of nobility, my lord, but of necessity," Shivani said gravely. "Lord Haurchefant sees his charges well cared for, but the camp's bounty is far from limitless. I saw it as my duty to repay his kindness with whatever aid I could render."

"Your aid is most appreciated. Isn't that so, _Artoirel_?" Edmont's tone brooked no argument.

"Of course, Father," Artoirel said, turning to Shivani. "I suppose I should explain today's duties to you. I'm- _We're_ to report to Falcon's Nest, in the western highlands. Meet me at the chocobo stables in Foundation when you're ready." 

He rose from the table and strode out of the room.

"My apologies, Mistress Terazh," Count Edmont sighed. "I fear Artoirel is exasperated with me for asking you to assist him and is taking the brunt of that out on you."

Shivani smiled shyly and shook her head. "It's all right, my lord. To him, I must seem like something the coeurl dragged in." She gestured at her travel-worn mage robes.

Edmont clucked his tongue. "Sensible clothing is no excuse for ill behavior. Speaking of which..." He signaled his steward, who nodded and brought forth a thick, fur-lined cloak.

Shivani tilted her head quizzically. "Is this for me?"

"I took the liberty of having it prepared for your time here in Coerthas."

"I'm even further in your debt, my lord."

"Nonsense; it wouldn't do for House Fortemps' honored guest to freeze to death, after all." Edmont waved his hand magnanimously. "I presumed a cloak would best suit someone of your talents? As a complement to your robes?"

"It's perfect." She reached for the soft fabric, but Edmont motioned for his steward to assist her. Shivani raised her hands to her snow-white hair, gathering it out of the way of the clasp.

"Ahem. Excuse me, Mistress Terazh," the steward said. "I am unaccustomed to dressing someone with such a fine tail. Should special care be taken when doing so?"

Count Fortemps was pleased with the tact his steward took in addressing his concern; truth be told, he'd never dressed _anyone_ with a tail, fine or otherwise.

"I hadn't considered that when I had it readied," Edmont confessed. It seemed the anticipated faux pas would be his _own_ mistake. "Should I have it altered, similar to your robes?"

"Oh no, it's fine," Shivani assured him. She flicked her long, lavender-tipped tail over her hip, where it curled around her leg and swished staccato beats against her leather boots.

The steward settled the heavy cloak on her shoulders, fastening the sturdy brass clasp at her chest.

Shivani shrugged her shoulders slightly. "This will do very well, my lord. It should keep me quite warm without hampering my movement. I cannot thank you enough for your consideration."

"It would hardly be hospitality to send you ill-prepared into Coerthas' endless winter," Edmont said.

Shivani inclined her head. "My time at Camp Dragonhead did little to illustrate the harshness found beyond the Steps of Faith."

The corners of the count's mouth quivered. "Indeed, Mistress Terazh. Indeed."

"Pray, excuse me, my lord. I'm afraid if I keep him waiting any longer, Lord Artoirel may never forgive either of us." She raised the hood of her cloak, took up her staff, and set off into the brisk Ishgardian day to find the chocobo stables.

"The ears," Edmont muttered. "I do hope there is room enough for her ears."

 

* * *

 

A perfunctory knock on the door of his study disrupted Edmont's concentration. "Come," he said irritably.

Artoirel poked his head into the room. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Father. May I have a moment?"

Edmont's expression softened. "Of course, of course. Come in."

Artoirel closed the door behind him, taking a seat across the elegant desk from his father.

"I did not expect you back so soon," Edmont remarked, setting his papers aside. "Is aught amiss?"

"No, thank the Fury. Ser Redwald declared House Fortemps' service to Falcon's Nest more than sufficient, and gave us leave to return to Ishgard."

"And you hurried home to share your good news?"

"Not exactly," Artoirel admitted. "While I'm pleased to report the favorable outcome, I would be remiss not to attribute the bulk of our success to Mistress Terazh's actions."

Count Edmont leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his elaborate doublet and evaluating his firstborn.

Artoirel squirmed under his father's scrutiny, feeling as though he were a naughty child, rather than a full-grown man and a knight. In a very tangible way, he supposed he _was_.

"I... see," Edmont said at last. "Why come to me with this?"

"I wronged Mistress Terazh. I thought there could be no way for all of Haurchefant's fantastic tales of her exploits to be true." He hung his head, long dark hair falling forward to veil his face. "I mistrusted and mistreated her- sent her into the heretic's den alone. Not only did she survive, but she drove them off. Once again, she has done Ishgard a great service."

Edmont nodded slowly. "Yes, she has. However, perhaps I am not the one to whom you should be confessing."

"I will speak with her anon. I felt it my duty to tell you of her honor and courage myself." Artoirel turned to leave, pausing in the doorway. "Haurchefant was right."

 

* * *

 

Count Edmont prayed to the Fury that the success of Artoirel's mission would extend to Emmanellain's. He was tentatively hopeful that between them, Shivani and the young manservant, Honoroit, would keep the impetuous lord from doing anything excessively foolish.

Alas, after nearly a week of reassuring communications from Honoroit, Edmont's hopes were shattered by an urgent missive from Camp Cloudtop: Lord Emmanellain had gone missing.

Unable to locate his lord, a concerned Honoroit called upon the assistance of Mistress Terazh.

Once it became clear that Emmanellain had been taken captive by a hostile group of Vanu Vanu at their stronghold, they decided that Shivani would proceed with an attempted rescue while Honoroit returned to camp to seek help. The garrison commander, Lady Laniaitte de Haillenarte, sent word to House Fortemps.

"My lord," the Fortemps Manor sentry announced, "Lord Haurch-"

Haurchefant pushed past him impatiently. "Word reached Dragonhead via linkpearl. I brought men to aid in the search for Emmanellain. Have I your leave to depart?"

Edmont hesitated; one son in peril was enough, let alone sending another to join him. However, he was pleased with the concern Haurchefant showed for his younger half-brother. An insidious thought lurked in a dark corner of his mind: perhaps the fear wasn't for Emmanellain, but Shivani?

It mattered little if the result was the same. "Of course," Edmont said. "Go, and bring him home safe."

"I will, Father." With a curt nod, Haurchefant took his leave.

 

* * *

 

Events unfolded rapidly after that: Shivani freed Emmanellain, and they made their escape with the support of Haurchefant and his knights. A Vanu Vanu shaman summoned the primal, Bismarck, to cut off their retreat. If it were not for the timely intervention of Shivani's friend and ally, the brilliant Cid Garlond, the tremendous winged whale might have swallowed them on the spot.

Edmont grew more and more distressed as Emmanellain recounted the tale. He gave his youngest a fierce dressing down for his irresponsible actions that placed not only himself and Honoroit, but ultimately Shivani and Haurchefant in danger, as well. He would have continued, had Shivani not returned to the manor.

"The hero returns," he greeted her. "I cannot thank you enough for saving young Emmanellain's life. Aye, aye - he told me everything."

The same shy smile he'd seen before graced Shivani's face. "I was not alone in my efforts, my lord. Honoroit and Lord Haurchefant were indispensable and Cid's, er, Master Garlond's arrival was exceptionally fortunate."

Edmont found her modesty most becoming. "I've also had letters from both Houses Durendaire and Dzemael, praising your conduct - and that of House Fortemps. You've won us much honor, my friend."

"I am pleased to have been able to repay your kindness," Shivani said, her tufted ears perking up at the compliment. "And even more so to be thought of as a friend."

He smiled fondly. "You have proven yourself a friend to our house several times over."

"My lord!" The steward burst through the doors, gasping for breath.

"What is it? Speak!" Edmont commanded.

The elderly steward reluctantly delivered the news that Alphinaud and Tataru were under arrest by a brother of the Heavens' Ward, one Ser Grinnaux.

Recognizing the situation for the political ploy it likely was, Edmont explained that Ser Grinnaux was a son of House Dzemael. On the count's advice, Shivani left for the Congregation to seek Ser Aymeric's counsel.

Edmont had nearly resolved to see to matters himself when a messenger arrived from Haurchefant. There was to be a trial-by-combat, and his presence was requested.

 

* * *

 

Count Edmont stood in the Tribunal audience as the charges were read and refuted. Haurchefant was restless beside him, teeth gritted and fists balled tight.

"Patience, Haurchefant," he counseled. "Mistress Terazh will set things right."

Haurchefant drew a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing as he exhaled. "Of course. I do not doubt that she will emerge victoriously."

Edmont nodded. "Fury willing," he muttered, under his breath.

The high adjudicator called for Tataru's champion, and all eyes turned to the rear of the room as the doors swung open.

Shivani strode confidently down the aisle, her expression grim. She joined Alphinaud in the center, facing Ser Grinnaux and his second, Ser Paulecrain Coldfire.

A few members of the audience laughed when Shivani drew her staff and Alphinaud his tome in response to the axe and lance wielded by their opponents.

Haurchefant inhaled sharply, his breath hissing over his clenched teeth.

"Haurchefant..." Edmont warned.

"It's too much to bear," Haurchefant retorted. "The grandson of Louisoix Leveilleur and the Warrior of Light herself, and they titter like paissa!"

Edmont placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You and I know that, but they see a tiny cat-woman with worn robes and staff. Like as not, they've never seen a true white mage in their lives. Alphinaud may wield formidable magic, but neither his height nor his weapon inspires confidence opposite the Heavens' Ward."

Haurchefant's response disappeared beneath the roar of the wind that issued forth from Shivani's hand to churn around the knights. Several gasps went up from the crowd as the battle intensified.

Ser Paulecrain grinned smugly at Shivani. "Well, well, who do we have here? This one is mine, Ser Grinnaux. Go and play with the boy."

"Hmph. Bloody waste of..." Ser Grinnaux roared at Alphinaud, "Come on, then! You wanted this. Remember!?"

Shivani wore Ser Paulecrain down with great slabs of stone and incessant winds while Alphinaud occupied his brother knight.

When Grinnaux chained Alphinaud, Shivani battered the chains to pieces with stone, then healed his wounds with a swirl of green light.

"Shivani, look out!" Alphinaud cried. Ser Grinnaux snarled, lunging at her unprotected face. Shivani waved her hand, and a jet of water propelled him away.

"Now, Alphinaud!" Shivani raised her staff in the air, a cascade of brilliant white light blooming from the end. It burst forth with a crystalline tone, momentarily blinding and stunning Ser Grinnaux. Alphinaud followed up with an attack of his own, disarming him and ending the battle.

"You dare use Holy magic against a brother of the Heavens' Ward?" Grinnaux demanded.

"As is within my purview as a mage of the white," Shivani said calmly.

"The Fury has spoken! Alphinaud Leveilleur, Tataru Taru - you are hereby acquitted of all charges." The high adjudicator announced. "Blessed are we who receive of Her wisdom and see justice wrought by Her divine hand! Petitioners, accused - go forth in peace!"

 

* * *

 

After the trial, Edmont made his way back to Fortemps Manor while Haurchefant stayed behind with Shivani to see to the formalities of their friends' release.

In due time, Alphinaud and Tataru arrived at the manor where a servant escorted them to the dining room.  There, by order of the count himself, they served them a hearty, comforting meal.

"Your hospitality is greatly appreciated, my lord," Alphinaud said, helping himself to a piece of Trapper's Quiche.

Edmont inclined his head. "After the day you two must have had, I thought a hot meal was well in order."

"It's lovely," Tataru said. "It's a shame Shivani is missing it."

"Indeed." The count frowned. "I had expected her back by now. I do hope no ill has befallen her."

"Not likely, with Lord Haurchefant at her side," Tataru giggled.

Alphinaud shot her a look that did more to stoke her giggles than to stifle them. His face flushed, and he cleared his throat before he spoke.

"What Tataru means is that Lord Haurchefant insisted on escorting Shivani on an errand she had near Camp Dragonhead. I do apologize for not telling you sooner."

"'Tis no matter, Master Alphinaud. Fury knows you've had enough on your mind for one day." Edmont rose from the table. "Pray, excuse me. Some matters require my attention."

"Of course, my lord. Please do not hesitate to call on us if we may be of assistance."

"Yes," Tataru agreed. "Please, do let us know."

"I shall, my friends." Edmont inclined his head. "Enjoy your meal and rest well."

It was well into the evening when Shivani and Haurchefant returned to the manor. Edmont called for his nightly tea and asked the servant to summon Haurchefant to his study.

"Enter," Edmont responded to the polite knock on his door.

Haurchefant's silver hair gleamed in the lamplight. "Good evening, my lord. I understand you wanted to see me?"

"I did. Please, come in." The count gestured at the chairs across from him.

Haurchefant set the cup and saucer on the desk in front of his father. "It made no sense to send a servant when I could bring it myself."

Edmont smiled. "Thank you. I take it you escorted Mistress Terazh on this errand she had near Dragonhead?"

"Naturally," Haurchefant said. "I know full well that she can take care of herself, but I've always been taught to aid a lady when possible."

"I suppose that is true," Edmont sighed. "Haurchefant, she is-"

"Isn't she wonderful, Father? Alphinaud told me all about how she helped Artoirel, and I was there to see her rescue Emmanellain. Not to mention that rousing spectacle in the Tribunal."

Edmont cleared his throat, sitting up taller in his chair. "Haurchefant, she is indeed an impressive combatant, and she has been a true friend to our House."

"I'm so glad to hear you say these things," Haurchefant enthused. "I had hoped you would find her as extraordinary as I do."

"Haurchefant..." Edmont trailed off, unsure how to voice his concerns.

"Yes?" Haurchefant glanced at his father's untouched tea. "Is aught amiss? Should I get you a fresh cup? Some birch syrup, perhaps?"

"The tea is fine, my boy." Edmont smiled fondly at his son. "Will you be returning to Dragonhead tonight, or will you be staying?"

"Now that you mention it, I _am_ rather tired from the day's events." Haurchefant stifled a yawn. "If you're sure it won't be an imposition, I'll stay tonight."

"This is your home, Haurchefant. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you, Father." Haurchefant stood, stretching his arms above his head. "If there's nothing else, I think I'll retire for the night."

"Rest well," Edmont murmured.

 

* * *

 

Edmont sat down to breakfast the following morning, greeting Artoirel, Alphinaud, and Tataru. He assumed Emmanellain and Shivani would still be abed at that hour.

"Good morning, everyone," he said, looking around. "Did Haurchefant leave without saying farewell?"

"I believe he's in with Mistress Terazh," Artoirel said, sipping his tea.

Edmont coughed politely. "I beg your pardon?"

"Surprising, isn't it, my lord? Shivani, awake at this hour." Tataru smiled. "She must have been eager to get started, and with Lord Haurchefant to help, who could blame her?"

Thoroughly perplexed, Edmont found himself at a loss for words.

"G'morning," Emmanellain mumbled drowsily. He took a seat near his brother. "I say, what _is_ that marvelous aroma?"

Sniffing discreetly at the air, Edmont could smell apples and something else; a vaguely familiar warmth that he couldn't quite place.

Shivani entered the room with a plate in hand and a pale swath of flour adorning her brow. Haurchefant trailed behind her, bearing a laden platter.

"What is this, then?" Edmont asked.

Shivani laid the plate in front of him. "A token, my lord, of sincere thanks for all you have done for me and my friends."

Edmont was delighted to see the plate held his favorite treats - the apple-filled sunfish served during the Feast of St. Daniffen. He eagerly bit into one, savoring the flaky pastry, the perfectly cooked apples, and the warmth of the _saffron_ , he recalled at last.

"Mistress Terazh, these are exquisite. Some of the finest I've tasted. However, how did you know they were my favorite?" He eyed his silver-haired son, suspicious. "Haurchefant, was this your idea?"

"I swear by the Fury; it was entirely Shivani's idea!" Haurchefant insisted. He placed the platter in the center of the table. "I merely mentioned how lovely the mirror apples outside Dragonhead were looking, and she asked me to assist her in harvesting enough to make sweets for everyone. Naturally, I obliged."

"Is this true, my dear?" Edmont pressed.

"It is, my lord." Shivani's wide eyes sparkled with mischief. "When I first learned this recipe, I was helping to feed the garrison at Whitebrim Front. It was there that a little ladybug let it slip that the Count de Fortemps had a particular fondness for them."

"And you remembered? After all that time and with all the earth-shattering events you've had to avert? How remarkable."

Shivani covered her burning cheeks with one hand, the other waving off the count's compliment. "'Tis a small thing, my lord, and hardly deserving of such praise. I merely aimed to express my gratitude with something other than words. I wish it were more than a handful of apples and pastry, but my resources at present are limited."

The count rose from his seat, bowing slightly to Shivani. "I cannot think of a more fitting gift. Your consideration and effort speak well of your nature."

"Thank you, my lord," she said, curtsying in return.

Shivani grinned up at her co-conspirator, momentarily exposing her delicately pointed eye teeth. Haurchefant beamed affectionately down at her, pleased by their clandestine victory.

Edmont observed the pair and found himself smiling along with them.

In a rare moment of brutal honesty, he admitted to himself that Haurchefant would never be accepted by Ishgardian society in the way his trueborn sons were. Choosing a dusky-skinned Miqo'te woman as his bride would do little to harm his social standing more than the circumstances of his birth already had. Perhaps the fact that she was the nigh-legendary Warrior of Light would sway some of his contemporaries.  
  
Yes, he decided. If Haurchefant sought his blessing in courting this courageous, fierce, kindhearted woman, he would grant it.

"Eat, eat," Edmont urged everyone. "Mistress Terazh has made plenty, and I dare say that not even I could finish them all myself."

"You'd certainly try, Father," Emmanellain quipped.

"Quiet, or you'll have none!" Edmont sounded for all the world like he was serious, but the smile in his eyes spoke volumes louder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed getting to know Shivani a little! 
> 
> The next fic, "The Starlight Ball", will be from Shivani's POV, or possibly split between hers and Haurchefant's. Please look forward to it!
> 
> I have 4 fics planned for this series, including this one. The first two are mostly fluff, the third is a comedy, and the fourth is where things get very real. It'll be my attempt at a fixit for our beloved knight.
> 
> Thank you for reading and any feedback/comments/kudos. I appreciate it! 💖💖💖


End file.
